worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Crystalsong Forest
(42) / (0) Ancient Treant Crystal dryad Crystal satyr Skeleton |major= None |minor= Great Tree |affiliation= Independent |government= None |ruler= None |level=77-80 |source=''Lands of Mystery, 97 }} The '''Crystalsong Forest' is a landlocked zone in the middle of Northrend. It is like a forest crafted from crystal, although the crystals are not trees. They are as tall as trees and appear to sprout from the ground; however, the ground is crystal as well. It appears to be like a winter scene, snow and ice blanketing the ground, the rocks, the trees. However the snow and ice is crystal that glows from within. Beauty and peace fills Crystalsong Forest. The crystals make noise — they sing. Ancient magic is at work here. This crystalline forest has a tragic history behind its unusual environment. It was here that the blue dragonflight was nearly wiped out by the black dragonflight. Tuskarr legends say that the magic of the blue dragons was released into the air when they died. When an elder blue dragon cast a spell to turn the black dragons into ice, the loose magic in the air accidentally amplified the spell, causing the natural green forest to turn into crystal. The only thing spared from such a fate was the Great Tree, protected as it was by the magic of the Emerald Dream. The only current residents found in this region are green dragons, and crystalline golems sent by the Storm Giants of Ulduar to gather crystals for their experiments. History Crystalsong Forest was not always as it is now. Once, it resembled a normal landscape. Then, black and blue dragons fought a great battle here, and many dragons died. Their magic released into the air and settled as glittering light on the ground and the rocks and the trees. Finally an elder blue dragon, beset by many blacks, unleashed a powerful spell to strip the life from his attackers and turn them to stone. The loose magic altered and amplified the spell, spreading it across the entire region and changing soil and stone and wood and flesh into living crystal. Only the Great Tree was spared, protected by its green dragon guardians. After the battle ended, the storm giants investigated this strange new place. They discovered that the crystals contained strong magic of their own, and began mining the forest for their own purposes. They created crystalline golems to handle the actual work, and left these creatures to defend the forest and carry crystals back to Ulduar. When the Lich King arrived in Northrend, he immediately sensed the power of the forest. He dispatched several of his mightiest servants to secure the region for his use. The golems destroyed them, and the green dragons eliminated the servants who approached the Great Tree. The Lich King tried again, this time sending a small army into Crystalsong, and this time the forest itself took action. As the monstrosities approached, the forest's song grew louder, shaking every spire, and the creatures burst like shattered glass. The Lich King never made a third attempt, perhaps accepting that some force protected the forest and would not let him pass. This may be why the Scourge constructed a huge dam separating the forest from Icecrown. At some point long ago, the night elves built the city of Shandaral. The city now lies in ruins throughout the zone. People and culture Only two races live within Crystalsong Forest: crystalline golems and green dragons. Neither is normal, or particularly friendly, and neither of them have real homes or cultures. The crystalline golems are constructs created by the storm giants up in Ulduar. They look like men only larger (and made of crystal), and serve the giants as workers, scouts and servants. The storm giants use crystal from Crystalsong Forest in their experiments and items, and send the golems to fetch it. The golems also protect this place from travelers who might despoil it or settle here and destroy the place's magic. If visitors assure them that they are only passing through and they see that they aren't harming the crystals, they leave them alone. Green dragons live here as well, though only around the Great Tree. If explorers approach them, they will be warned to step back or be destroyed. No discussion. They nest in the tree's branches when they're not buzzing around like angry hornets. A small base camp, Violet Stand, has been set up by the Kirin Tor below their floating city of Dalaran, which they had teleported to float above Northrend. Geography The ground here rolls slightly, not enough to produce real hills or valleys but enough to keep it from being utterly flat. The crystals vary in size, from a few feet to hundreds of feet high, and from a small tree to a large house in width. Small streams flow here and there, probably where snowmelt has worn channels in the crystal, and a few waterfalls exist as well, when those streams reach the edge of one level and fall to the next. It’s breathtaking watching that water cascade down, lit from behind by the crystals’ light. Many of the crystals rise like trees, tall and straight, but others are wide and flat or slightly curved or tilted at some strange angle. It really is an entire land of crystal, as if something took an ordinary region and transformed everything within it. The only other creatures here are birds. They perch everywhere, flitting from crystal to crystal and singing as they go. The sound echoes, and the crystals resonate to it, amplifying notes and creating new melodies from several sources. The forest itself seems to be playing music, and a person can feel it through his feet and up through his bones. It’s lovely and in most places so soft one strains to hear it, but it never completely fades. It’s important to note, though, that even if there were no birds here, the crystals would still sing. This is old magic and has nothing to do with wildlife. Crystalsong Forest has only one settlement of any sort. The golems are not technically alive and are always busy here, so they have no camp anywhere. Travelers who are allowed entrance set up camp anywhere the ground is level enough and open enough, but they never stay long. Only the dragons remain. Crystalsong has few residents, though they defend the forest effectively. Its crystals contain mysterious and impressive magic, enough to tempt any arcanist or tinker. For those allowed entry, the forest also provides an easy way to reach Storm Peaks, Zul'Drak, Icecrown Glacier or Dragonblight. Map and subregions Travel hubs ; Flight paths from Windrunner's Overlook * Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight * Frosthold, Storm Peaks * Wintergarde Keep, Dragonblight * Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest * Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak * K3, Storm Peaks ; Flight paths from Sunreaver's Command * Grom'arsh Crash-Site, Storm Peaks * Kor'kron Vanguard, Dragonblight * Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest * Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak * K3, Storm Peaks ; Flight paths from Dalaran * Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight * Frosthold, Storm Peaks * Windrunner's Overlook, Crystalsong Forest * Grom'arsh Crash-Site, Storm Peaks * Kor'kron Vanguard, Dragonblight * Sunreaver's Command, Crystalsong Forest * Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak * Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight ;Other transportation * Teleport to Dalaran Crystal (requires having used Teleport to Violet Stand Crystal) Adjacent regions Official Northrend Atlas Link Official Northrend Atlas Notable characters Crystalsong Forest is home to a group of high elves from the Silver Covenant, and an opposing group of blood elves from the Sunreavers. They are led by Scout Captain Daelin and Scout Captain Elsia, respectively. At the Violet Stand, a group of Kirin Tor mages led by Gatekeeper Melindra stand guard against the encroaching blue dragonflight, and above, the great enchanted city of Dalaran hovers in place, with a large populace of its own. Gallery Image:Crystalsong Forest from Crystal Vice.jpg|Looking from the pass from Crystal Vice in Dragonblight Image:Crystal Song Forest.jpg|Crystal trees Image:Crystalsong.JPG|On old map Notes *Crystalsong Forest is notoriously empty in comparison to other Northrend zones, and scarce on quests except those from the Argent Tournament. This is because the Argent Tournament was originally supposed to reside here, but these plans were changed because it would be too close to Dalaran, which ended up being a greater resource hog than Blizzard anticipated. Patch changes * }} References External links fr:La forêt du chant de cristallin. ru:Лес Хрустальной Песни Kategooria:Crystalsong Forest Kategooria:Northrend Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King Kategooria:Forests Kategooria:Valleys